1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carbon nanotube(CNT)/field emission device (FED) displays and, more particularly to luminescent materials therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Carbon nanotube(CNT)/field emission device (FED) displays typically include a cathode with CNT emitters thereon, a metal gate, insulating spacers and a phosphor screen. The metal gate is interposed between the cathode and the phosphor screen. The phosphor screen is located on an inner surface of a faceplate of the display. The metal gate functions to direct electron beams generated from the CNT emitters toward appropriate color-emitting phosphors on the screen of the display.
The screen may be a luminescent screen. Luminescent screens typically comprise an array of three different color-emitting phosphors (e.g., green, blue and red) formed thereon. Each of the color-emitting phosphors is separated from another by a matrix line. The matrix lines are typically formed of a light-absorbing black, inert material.
In order to achieve displays with good color bightness and color gamut levels, CNT/FEDs should be operated between about 4-10 kV. CNT/FED displays operating below 4 kV are not competitive from a brightness standpoint and suffer additional degradation from electron stimulated surface reactions of the color-emitting phosphors.
Thus, a need exists for a phosphor system for a CNT/FED display with good color bightness and color gamut levels when operated between about 4-10 kV.